With the development of the society, flexible electronic devices are applied more and more widely in people's daily work and life. A flexible electronic device often includes a flexible display and a bendable apparatus that supports the flexible display. However, the bendable apparatus in existing flexible electronic devices only functions to support the flexible display, and each electronic component of the flexible electronic device needs to be disposed in a mounting block that is coupled to the bendable apparatus. Because the mounting block is often hard to be deformed, the flexible electronic device can hardly form a smooth arc-shaped structure, which fails to meet users' demand regarding the appearance of the flexible electronic device.
As such, how to dispose electronic components of the flexible electronic device in a deformable holding chamber and ensure that the flexible electronic device forms a smooth appearance and structure have become technical issues to be solved in the related field.
The disclosed flexible electronic device and bendable apparatus thereof are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.